


5 Times McDanno were a Couple, and the 1 time they really were

by SankaMalfoy



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SankaMalfoy/pseuds/SankaMalfoy
Summary: Danny et Steve agissent naturellement comme s'ils étaient en couple, ils l'ont toujours fait.5 fois où ils ont agit comme un couple sans même y penser et 1 fois où l'un d'entre eux a été assez courageux pour en parler.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 11





	5 Times McDanno were a Couple, and the 1 time they really were

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times McDanno were a Couple, and the 1 time they really were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556720) by [Slayer_of_Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny). 



* * *

**5 FOIS OU MCDANNO ONT AGIT COMME UN COUPLE,**

**ET 1 FOIS** **O** **Ù** **ILS L’ÉTAIENT VRAIMENT**

* * *

**1.**

Danny sourit et serra la main du PDG d’une grande compagnie quelconque qui soutenait le Gouverneur. Il serra la main d’un autre type en costume, puis encore d’un autre. Il faisait ça depuis des deux ; il commençait à être de plus en plus grognon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dû venir, le Gouverneur avait demandé à Steve d’être présent, pas à lui ! Mais évidemment, il avait insisté pour que Danny l’accompagne.

« Inspecteur Williams, c’est agréable de vous revoir. »  
« Madame Delany. » sourit Danny en serrant la main de la femme.

Elle était l’un des plus gros supports de Dennings, et il l’avait déjà rencontré un certain nombre de fois ; malheureusement, ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il avait été obligé de participer à ce genre d’événement, pas même la vingtième.

« J’aurai besoin d’un conseil, Inspecteur. »  
« Avec plaisir. » dit Danny en se glissant en mode ‘’travail’’ à son intonation.  
« Mon fils a quelques problèmes, en ce moment, je me demandais si vous pourriez avoir une discussion avec lui pour lui faire comprendre la gravité de ses actions pour son futur. » demanda Mme Delany, d’un ton inquiet.  
« Bien sûr. Laissez-moi vous donner mon numéro. Appelez-moi et j’organiserai un rendez-vous à nos bureaux pour avoir une discussion… oh, mince, attendez. »

Danny jeta un regard à la ronde, à la recherche de Steve, quand il réalisa qu’il n’avait pas de stylo dans sa poche pour écrire sur la serviette en papier. L’autre homme était en train de discuter avec quelqu’un ; Danny se contenta de tendre la main et d’attraper sa veste pour récupérer le stylo dans sa poche intérieure. Steve ne tiqua même pas après avoir eu un aperçu de cheveux blonds et se contenta de continuer à discuter.

« Merci, Inspecteur. » déclara Madame Delany avec un large sourire quand Danny lui donna la serviette.  
« Pas de quoi. » répondit doucement Danny.  
« Merci, et c’est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, votre partenaire et vous. Vous êtes une bouffée d’air frais. » conclut Madame Delany en tapotant son bras avant de s’éloigner.

**2.**

« C’est notre meilleure chance. » grogna Gangster 1 en pointant du doigt Danny alors qu’il clignait des yeux, groggy.

Sa tête lui donnait l’impression qu’on lui avait ouvert le crâne en deux. Il se souvenait que la dernière chose qu’il avait vu avait été la crosse en bois venir à toute vitesse dans sa direction alors qu’il courait après un suspect, puis c’était le trou noir.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ! Tu sais qui c’est ! On est mort ! » gémit Gangster 2.  
« C’est qui ?! » demanda Gangster 3, confus.  
« C’est le partenaire de McGarrett ! » expliqua Gangster 2 ayant l’air au bord des larmes.  
« Ca veut dire qu’il va être prêt à faire n’importe quoi pour le récupérer ! » sourit victorieusement Gangster 1.  
« Ca veut dire qu’il va débouler ici pour le récupérer, en passant à travers une fenêtre, tirant de tout les côtés, avant de nous démolir pour l’avoir enlevé. » corrigea Gangster 2.  
« Il ne prendrait pas le risque de le mettre en danger ! » contra Gangster 1.  
« Il va nous tuer : Tout le monde sait comment ils sont tous les deux, ce qu’ils ressentant l’un pour l’autre ! » protesta Gangster 2.  
« Je sais pas. » dit Gangster 3, l’air vaguement inquiet. « C’est qui ces types ? »  
« Ok, imagine un soldat super-entraîné, qui peut survivre à des sauts de 20 mètres, sauter à travers des fenêtres, des murs et des planchers. Ensuite, il y a ce type, son partenaire qui est la personne pour qui le super seal s’inquiète le plus au monde. Le Super seal a fait des trucs dingues pour des gens normaux, imagine ce qu’il ferait pour ce type-là ! » expliqua Gangster 2 en agitant une main en direction de la chaise sur laquelle Danny était attaché… sauf que le blond n’y était plus.  
« Vous savez, je suis offensé que vous me décriviez comme une espèce de demoiselle en détresse dans cette histoire ! » grogna Danny en donnant un coup de poing dans le visage du gangster 2. « Et je n’apprécie pas d’être enlevé pour servir à faire pression sur mon partenaire ! »

Ce fut d’une facilité déprimante de maitriser Gangster 1 et 3, et il était en train de les attacher quand Steve déboula à travers la fenêtre, arme à la main, scanna du regard la pièce. Quand il vit Danny, il sourit et baissa son arme avant de trottiner vers lui. 

« Je suppose que tu n’as pas besoin d’être secouru ? » lâcha Steve en observant les trois hommes gémissants.   
« Aussi choquant que ça puisse être, même si je ne suis pas un super seal, je suis un officier de police. » marmonna Danny.  
« Je savais que tu irais bien. » répliqua Steve. « Alors pourquoi est-ce qu’ils t’ont enlevé ? »  
« Apparemment, ils pensaient que j’étais la meilleure monnaie d’échange pour marchander avec toi. » grommela Danny.  
« Ils ont parié sur la mauvaise demoiselle en détresse. » renifla Steve.  
« Je ne suis pas une demoiselle ! » grogna Danny et pivotant pour sortir rageusement de l’entrepôt.   
« Oooh, allez, ça te va bien. » plaisanta Steve en se précipitant à la suite de son partenaire.

**3.**

Les membres du Cinq-0 étaient rassemblés autour d’une ambulance, regardant une fois de plus Steve qui se faisait remonter les bretelles et subissait l’inquiétude de Danny, tout à la fois ; le Seal faisait la grimace mais il n’essayait pas d’y échapper.

Duke s’approcha et échangeant un regard amusé avec Kono et Chin. L’ambulancière avait une expression interloquée ; elle semblait incapable de décider si son patient était en train d’être attaqué ou non. Grover se contentait de secouer la tête, surtout quand Steve eut l’air d’avoir décidé qu’arborait un visage désolé allait le sauver. Il jeta un rapide regard de chien battu à Danny, qui arrêta pendant une seconde de bander le bras de Steve à la place des ambulanciers.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis sérieux ! Je suis en colère ! Très en colère ! Sérieusement ! C’était stupide, à quoi tu pensais ? Sauter de trois étages ! À travers une fenêtre ! Sérieusement ! Je vais te tuer ! » grogna Danny et l’expression de l’ambulancière vira légèrement à la panique.  
« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ‘’sérieusement’’ aussi souvent, et c’était quatre étages. » plaisanta Steve.

Grover, Duke, Kono et Chin firent un pas en arrière, comme un seul homme.

« Pourquoi est-ce… pourquoi est-ce que… Oh ouais, tu ne t’en tireras pas cette fois. » assura Danny en le foudroyant du regard. « Je vais te casser les deux jambes et je m’assurerai que tu ne puisses plus faire ce genre de cascades. A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, bordel ? Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! Tu es un abruti ! »  
« Le type était en train de s’enfuir ! »  
« Oh, et ça t’aurait aidé à l’arrêter si tu t’étais casser le cou ?! »  
« Mais c’est pas arrivé ! »  
« Ça aurait pu ! » grogna Danny et il leva les mains au ciel. « Je laisse tomber ! Ton pansement est terminé, monte dans la voiture que je te ramène à la maison. »  
« J’ai rien à la maison. » admit Steve, piteux.   
« Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Danny avec confusion.   
« Je n’ai pas de nourriture, ni quoi que ce soit. » dit Steve en haussant les épaules.  
« Monte dans la voiture, on va chez moi. » déclara Danny en roulant des yeux.  
« Euh… Le Commandant McGarrett va avoir besoin de pendre ça pendant une semaine, et il faut changer son pansement toutes les deux heures jusqu’à demain. » expliqua l’ambulancière en lui tendant un sac.  
« Il faudra qu’il fasse voir sa blessure dans 72 heures, c’est ça ? » demanda Danny.  
« O… oui. » acquiesça-t-elle.  
« Ça sera fait. » assura Danny avant de pointer du doigt sa voiture quand Steve ouvrit la bouche. « Monte. Dans. La. Voiture. »

Steve sembla arriver à la conclusion qu’il ferait mieux de ne pas discuter et il se dépêcha d’obéir, alors que Danny le suivait d’un pas lourd.

**4.**

« Eh, est-ce que tu as le… »  
« Ici. » dit Danny en lui passa l’objet demandé.  
« Merci. » dit Steve en essuyant la sueur sur son front avant de retourner à sa tâche délicate.  
« J’ai besoin… »  
« Là. » répéta Danny en lui tendant un autre objet.  
« C’est presque fini. »

Steve hocha la tête et Danny prit une inspiration nerveuse.

« Fait attention. » dit-il doucement quand les mains de Steve tremblèrent et qu’il ruina presque tout.  
« Presque… presque… presque… »  
« C’est parfait ! » s’écria Grace.  
« Attention ! » l’avertirent en même temps Steve et Danny, avant que Steve mette la touche finale au gâteau.  
« Yay ! »

Grace applaudit en observant le gâteau parfait qu’elle désirait depuis des mois.

Danny se recula ; il attrapa Charlie et le souleva pour qu’il puisse voir le gâteau alors que Steve passait ses bras autour de Grace pour lui rendre son étreinte de remerciement pour avoir fait le gâteau.

« Et ça, c’est un travail d’équipe. » déclara Steve en souriant fièrement.   
« C’est bien mieux que le gâteau que maman et Stan m’ont acheté. » affirma Grace avec un large sourire.  
« Oh, merci. » la remercia Steve qui avait l’air fier, avant d’avoir l’air légèrement terrifié. « Ne dis pas ça à Rachel. »

**5.**

« Eh, pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches là ? » demanda Danny en s’avançant sur le balcon, tendant un verre de scotch à Steve.  
« Madame Handsy a encore essayé de me tripoter. » grogna Steve.  
« Encore ? Honnêtement, les méchants devraient l’engager, tu es capable de voir venir un suspect à 20 kilomètres de distance, mais elle est capable de de surprendre sans que tu la sentes arriver. »  
« Je sais ! Comment est-ce que quelqu’un d’aussi vieux, avec une fausse jambe, peut bouger aussi rapidement ?! » demanda Steve en hochant la tête.  
« Ça doit être l’œuvre du diable, elle a dû échanger son âme pour obtenir le pouvoir de surprendre et tripoter des jeunes hommes. » déclara pensivement Danny.  
« Donc, c’est réellement une vieille femme qui profite du peu de temps que le diable lui a accordé pour tripoter des jeunes hommes. » sourit Steve.  
« Oui, tous les signes sont là ! » affirma Danny avec sérieux avant de sourire. « Mais sérieusement, tu m’as traîné ici avant de disparaître. »  
« Désolé, je pense que je déteste ces trucs autant que toi. J’apprécie que tu m’aies accompagné. »  
« Ça fait quatre ans que je t’accompagne à ces évènements, et c’est la première fois que tu me remercies. » remarqua Danny en donnant un petit coup de coude à Steve.  
« J’apprécie vraiment. » insista Steve en gigotant imperceptiblement.  
« Tu sais, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose, dernièrement. » dit Danny en se pendant contre le balcon, le regard perdu sur le superbe panorama nocturne qui leur faisait face.  
« Oh ? »  
« Ouais, je sais que les autres plaisantent en disant qu’on ressemble à un vieux couple marié, mais on agit vraiment comme ça. Je veux dire que je me comporte comme si j’étais ta femme ; je t’accompagnais à ces évènements même quand tu étais avec Catherine. Je m’occupe de toi, je m’inquiète pour toi, je fais quasiment tout ce qu’un compagnon ferait, excepté que je n’ai pas droit à la partie fun. »  
« La partie fun ? » répéta Steve en écarquillant les yeux.  
« Ouais, les week-ends à trainer au lit ensemble, le sexe, le tripotage, les baisers, le frottage… »  
« Ok, ça suffit ! »

Danny se mordit la lèvre et posa le regard sur Steve. Malgré son ton calme qu’il avait réussi à conserver, il avait l’impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de la poitrine tant il battait rapidement, et sa nervosité était en train l’étouffer. Toutefois, quand il se tourna pour regarder Steve, l’autre homme avait l’air… affamé.

« Je suis certain qu’on a beaucoup de choses à rattraper, et je te dois beaucoup de ‘’fun’’. » articula Steve en se léchant les lèvres.  
« J’ai une liste, si ça t’intéresse. » proposa Danny, dévorant du regard Steve alors que le Seal s’approchait.  
« Je suis très intéressé. »  
« Chez toi ou chez moi ? » demanda Danny.  
« A la maison ? » offrit Steve.   
« Chez toi alors. » déclara Danny en hochant la tête.

Il agrippa les revers de la veste de costume de Steve ; Danny était certain qu’il le portait uniquement pour le tenter, et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Steve grogna et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Danny, attirant le plus petit et le tenant comme s’il était effrayé qu’il puisse disparaître de son étreinte.

**+1.**

« Bonjour. » sourit Steve en entrant dans la chambre.  
« Mm. » souffla Danny en gigotant sous les couvertures, le visage pressé contre son oreiller avant de plisser les yeux. « ‘Jour, babe. »  
« Là. » dit Steve en posant une tasse de café sur la table de nuit et en lui tendant un toast.

Quand Danny l’attrapa, il se pencha vers son mari, déposant des baisers le long de son épaule et de son cou jusqu’à atteindre ses lèvres.

« Maintenant c’est un bon jour. » déclara Danny en souriant paresseusement.  
« Joyeux anniversaire. » souhaita Steve en souriant largement. « Gracie est là et Charlie est toujours en train de dormir. »  
« Alors ça veut dire qu’on à un peu de temps M. McGarrett-Williams ? »  
« C’est exact, M. McGarrett-Williams. » répondit Steve en pressant Danny contre les oreillers et en grimpant sur lui, collant leurs corps l’un contre l’autre. « Je t’aime. »

Steve fit glisser ses doigts sur le visage de Danny ; il était bien plus âgé que lorsqu’ils s’étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, mais il était toujours aussi beau que 19 ans plus tôt.

« Je t’aime aussi, espèce de grosse guimauve. » dit Danny en souriant largement avant de l’attirer pour un autre baiser. « Je t’aime, babe, tellement. »

Steve fredonna avec satisfaction et se pencha pour embrasser à nouveau le blond. Ils se perdirent tous les deux dans le baiser, au moins jusqu’à ce que Grace leur conseille d’arrêter de se bécoter depuis le pied des escaliers et de se préparer pour la journée qu’ils avaient planifié de passer avec leur Ohana pour leur anniversaire. Ils échangèrent un sourire, volèrent encore quelques baisers avant de trébucher ensemble dans la douche. 18 ans de mariage, et ils s’aimaient toujours autant, si ce n’est plus.


End file.
